


For You I'd Wait Forever

by Yingyangziall



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Niall, Drabble, I don't know what this even is?, Light Smut, M/M, Niall waits for him, Prison AU, Top Zayn, Zayn's in prison for 9 months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingyangziall/pseuds/Yingyangziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He misses the pale skin and blue eyes, seeing the contrast between the two of them. Zayn is all things dark while Niall is pure and everything light. Niall is like the sun giving people life with his rays of sunlight.<br/>Zayn loves him so much. Loves him for being himself, for loving him when no one else did, for giving him hope when he thought there was none, giving his life meaning, but most of all he loves him for waiting. </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Zayn gets out of Prison after 9 months and Niall is there through it all, including when he walks back into the free world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You I'd Wait Forever

Niall walks into the all too familiar grey colored building. Walks through the metal detectors almost robotically taking off all the metal just to put it back on 2 seconds later. Walks down the hall without a doubt in where he's going. He walks down the 5 stairs straight to the window.  
"And who are you here to see sweetie?"  
"Zayn Malik please"  
She smiles sweetly then tells him his window number.  
He walks over to window number 8 and takes a seat. Soon enough an orange clad Zayn takes a seat on the other side of the window. He looks tired Niall concludes he's gotten a few more tattoos also.  
Zayn gestures to the phone on his left side they both pick up and Niall hears a wrecked voice that is hardly Zayn's  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"I miss you"  
And yeah that gets Niall all the time, his eyes start to tear because it's been about 8 months since he's been able to /feel/ Zayn.  
"I miss you too" he says with a shaky voice.  
Zayn knows Niall is gonna cry though he doesn't blame him.  
"Don't cry baby"  
"I just... I really fucking miss you"  
"I know but hey it's only one more month babe"  
They both seem to smile at that, Niall's being more faltered.  
"How are you holding up? You look tired"  
"Yeah I'm good. Haven't been able to sleep well without you"  
Niall's lip turns up a bit at that because at least he isn't the only one.  
"Enough about me. How are you putting up? You feeling alright babe?"  
"Yeah I'm good. Painted the bedroom a different color its like an eggplant it looks great. The dog is fine he keeps getting bigger and bigger. The boys told me to tell you they miss you and hope you're well"

"That's good babe I can't wait to see it. Tell the boys I miss them too. And give Harvey a good cuddle for me, yeah?"  
"Will do"  
With a couple more minutes of meaningless conversations and just enjoying each others presence Niall decides it's time to go because he still has to go grocery shopping, and Zayn's heart drops much like all the other times it has when Niall leaves.  
"I love you. Forever and Always"  
"And I love you. To the moon and back"  
Niall walks off with his head held high because the next time he'll see Zayn he'll be able to touch and feel him.

-

 

Zayn rubs his face as he sees Niall walk away. He doesn't know how he does it but every time Niall leaves he can't help but fall even more in love with him. He looked tired, bags around his eyes, hair ruffled and undone. He misses the pale skin and blue eyes or seeing the contrast between the two of them when they stand next to each other. Zayn is all things dark while Niall is pure and everything light. Niall is like the sun giving people life with his rays of sunlight. Zayn loves him so much. Loves him for being himself, for loving him when no one else did, for giving him hope when he thought there was none, giving his life meaning, but most of all he loves him for waiting. 

-

 

When another month rolls around and Niall can't sleep because Zayn gets released /tomorrow/. They both find themselves awake in their respective beds thinking about the next day. Zayn wondering how long it is away and Niall counting down with a glance at his bedside clock every second.  
The hours seem to slow down as the days they're separated seem to disappear.  
When 4 o'clock rolls around Niall hops in the shower knowing he won't get any more sleep. He has to pick Zayn up in another 4 hours. After 9 months Zayn would finally be able to come home with him. Niall thinks about how new mothers might feel waiting 9 months to bring something you love home again.  
Anyway 4 hours yeah, probably less now since his fingertips have gone prune and the water is cold. He steps out and moves to the bedroom with a white towel around his waist. He dries off properly before throwing on some trackies. Walking down the hallway he turns back to the bedroom because he hasn't checked his phone. With a trip back to the bedroom Niall makes it to the coffee machine getting everything started before checking his phone. He presses the home button and the screen awakens with notifications of texts and the calendar app some even from the countdown app he decided to get a couple months back. He opens the messaging app all of them being of Zayn's releasing and one from his phone company telling him about family plans. He opens the countdown app and it immediately shows a picture of him and Zayn from over a year ago with the words 'ZAYN GETS OUT OF THE PIN' Niall smiles at the picture then closes it and locks his phone. After enjoying his coffee with a bit of jam and toast he sits in the living room trying to kill about 2 hours 1 if you don't count his 'get ready' time. The time passes soon enough and when he makes his way over to his bedroom then to his closet he decides to wear one of Zayn's shirts with a pair of jeans. He brings Zayn's favorite leather jacket because it's almost January and it's pretty cold. He brushes his teeth and does his hair. Oddly enough the butterflies in his stomach begin to flutter again like if it were their first date 3 years ago. Don't get him wrong they're always there when Zayn is around, but they've never been this strong before. He walks out the door after grabbing his keys. Walking on shaky legs he walks out of the elevator, out the door, and to his car.

-

 

The familiar ride to the prison house went by all too quick and Niall's anxiety has risen to an unhealthy level. He's nervous. He can't quite place it, but he feels like an addict without his drug.  
He gets out of his parked car waiting for Zayn and the rest of the other inmates getting out today to emerge from the side door. One after one men continue to come out of the side door, none of them being Zayn. When he finally does emerge Niall's stomach does a flip and he swears his face is going to split in half with the smile he's giving him. Zayn jogs over to Niall because he's waited for this moment for far too long.  
They meet in the middle staring at each other not sure on what they should be doing. Zayn brings his hand to rest on Niall's cheek moving closer until Niall has to look up to look him in the eyes. He brings their lips together and the world around them mingles into one of just each other. They pull apart breathless.  
"I've been waiting 9 months to do that"  
Niall smiles and Zayn's knees go weak that beautiful smile that makes his eyes crinkle and his lone dimple appear. Other than the face Niall has when it's screwed up in pleasure it's Zayn's favorite face.  
"I brought your jacket"  
Zayn gingerly takes it and wraps it around Niall because Niall wore a flimsy jacket.  
"Thanks" Niall says and blushes. Zayn stares at Niall with fond and love and Niall can't get enough of it he wraps his arms around Zayn's slim torso. Standing that way for what felt like forever. 

-

 

They get into the car because Niall looks like he's about to cry and Zayn really just wants to get home so he and Niall can sleep until he's gotten the bags from under Niall's eyes to go away. He hates how thin Niall looks and how pale and worn his appearance is hates the fact that he's caused it. 

-

 

They make it past the door and Zayn presses Niall to his chest. Walking them into the flat.  
"I missed you so much baby"  
"I missed you so much Zayn, so much"  
Zayn kisses down then back up Niall's neck stopping only to leave a mark where his jaw and neck meet. Niall tilts his head to reveal more skin.  
"Mmm I missed touching you Zayn. I-I" Niall moans out not being able to finish his sentence from the bite that is definitely going to leave a mark.  
"Why don't you show me that new paint job in the bedroom?"  
Niall moans and grabs Zayn's hand leading him back to the bedroom.

-

 

Niall walks through the door first then he's pressed against it lips being attacked by Zayn's.  
"Uh Zayn P-Please do something"  
"Do what baby? What do you want?"  
"Want you s-so b-bad"  
The friction from Zayn's hips on his makes his words slur together and his vision go blurry with want.  
"What is it you want?"  
"Ugh you-fuck- just fuck me already"  
Zayn brings Niall around him then pushes him onto the bed. Their lips are back on each other's within seconds. A couple minutes later shirts are ripped off and pants are gone they lay together while Zayn takes in Niall, re familiarizing himself with him. Zayn wastes no more time with foreplay. Soon enough he's fully seethed into Niall and it feels like the first time all those years ago. Zayn goes slow with every thrust, pressing a kiss to Niall's face often. Niall is overwhelmed with the love in Zayn's thrust and the longing for Zayn's touch. 

When they're both coming down from their highs they cuddle up with each other, Niall being the little spoon.  
"I love you Zayn"  
"I love you too Niall and thanks for waiting for me"  
"I'll always wait for you. Forever and Always."


End file.
